Mathematics Manipulation
The power to manipulate and alter the laws and foundations of mathematics. Sub-power of Science Manipulation. Also Called *Math Manipulation *Math/Mathematics Master *Mathekinesis *Mathematikinesis *Superhuman Math/Mathematics Capabilities The user can change the study of quantity, structure, space, change, through manipulating the laws and foundation of mathematics, allowing the user to change the principle of numeracy, for example altering the distance between two destination, break the laws of physics through the alteration of mathematical equations, increasing or decrease the amount or quantity in a substance or in an area, etc. This power can never be detained as it is based on the intellectual level of the user. Applications *Biology Manipulation - manipulate the workings of biology through mathematical theories. *Chemistry Manipulation - manipulate chemical equations. *Division by Zero *Formula Manifestation *Infinite Supply - limitless supply of anything via the mathematics of infinity. *Math Attacks *Mathematical Projection *Mathematical Solidification *Mathematical Teleportation *Mathematics Generation *Numerical Precision *Paradox Inducement - make the infamous 2 + 2 = 5 become correct. *Physics Manipulation - allows one to manipulate the laws of physics through mathematical foundations. *Quantity Manipulation *Use all Mathematics to influence all of reality. *Alter the distances between two destinations; via equation: Distance = Speed x Time (e.g.). *Increase or decrease mass; via equation: Mass = Density x Volume (e.g.). *To make a business profitable: **Change liabilities to valuable assets; via equation: Assets = Owner's Equity - Liabilities. **Change working capital of debtors through current assets and current liabilities; via equation: Working Capital = Current Assets - Current Liabilities. *Shape an area; via equation: Area = Base x Height (e.g.) *Increase or decrease volume in a substance; via equation: Volume = Mass ÷ Density (e.g.) *Alter time through numeric expressions. *Increasing or decrease the amount or quantity in a substance or in an area. *Change logic through mathematical formats. *Change current order through the skills of mathematics. *Geometric Shape Manipulation *Decipher computer codes. *Increase or decrease intellectual levels of subject or oneself. *Alter reality through numeric manipulations. *Create mathematically modeled parallel earths. *Control Equations via math. *Alternate various calculus to enable enact complex rule bending Equations. *Users can use parallels as elaborate mathematical models (e.g, test beds to determine favorable outcomes for plans). *Diminish numbers that can be generated and maintained. Techniques *Mathematics Physiology *Number Empowerment *Stochastic Mimicry Variations *Mathematics Embodiment Areas of mathematics *Arithmetic Manipulation *Algebra Manipulation *Geometry Manipulation *Analysis Manipulation Pure Mathematics *'Quantity Manipulation' **Natural numbers **Integers **Rational numbers **Real numbers *'Structure Manipulation' **Combinatorics **Number theory **Group theory **Graph theory **Order theory *'Space Manipulation' **Geometry **Trigonometry **Differential geometry **Topology **Fractal geometry **Measure theory *'Change Manipulation' **Calculus **Vector calculus **Differential equations **Dynamical systems **Chaos theory **Complex analysis Applied Mathematics *'Statistics Manipulation' *'Probability Manipulation' **Die Rolling **Causality Manipulation *'Computational Mathematics Manipulation' **Fluid dynamics **Numerical analysis **Optimization **Cryptography **Game theory **Control theory **Mathematical physics **Mathematical finance **Mathematical economics **Mathematical chemistry **Mathematical biology Other Mathematics *Computer Mathematics *Data Manipulation *Discrete Mathematics Associations *Angle Manipulation *Chart Manipulation *Enhanced Intelligence *Fractal Manipulation *Geometry Manipulation *Infinity Manipulation *Letter/Number/Word Projection *Manifold Manipulation *Nigh Omniscience *Numerical Reality *Word Math Manipulation *Zeroness Manipulation Limitations *May be limited to certain foundation and its usage. *Must be extremely good with numbers. *Mathematically paradoxical results or situations may render the user helpless. *Math is bound by logic therefore worthless in illogical/impossible scenarios. Known Users See Also: Math Tropes. Gallery File:The_Mathter_(Kim Possible).png|The Mathter (Kim Possible) File:Mr._Stoppable-Math_Projection_001.gif|Mr. Stoppable (Kim Possible), when he he entered Infinity Dome. Arithmetic_Magic-_Magic_Calculation.jpg|Arithmetic Magic: Magic Calculation (Soul Eater) is a move of Arithmetic Magic. Raven_Plus.jpg|Raven (Magico) uses Plus Raven_Minus.jpg|Raven (Magico) uses Minus Raven_Multiply.jpg|Raven (Magico) uses Multiply Raven_Divide.jpg|Raven (Magico) uses Divide SCP-033.jpg|SCP-033 - The Missing Number (SCP Foundation) is a sentient mathematical formula that can manipulate mathematics, especially on itself. Subleader One H.png|Subleader One (Valkyrie Crusade) the mage of numbers. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Common Powers